Cosmic Insect
The is an animal in Flyordie.io and the thirty-fifth animal stage a player can achieve. You can spawn in as this animal with a level 35 account or higher. Food Chain Status * Can eat: ** Cosmic Plant ** Cosmic Egg * Can be eaten by: ** Cosmic Angry Eye ** Cosmic Bat ** Ghostly Reaper ** Pumpkin Ghost ** Grim Reaper Note: The cosmic insect used to be able to eat stars, but no long does. It instead eats the entities listed above now. Ability Skill name To the Moon Type Passive Description In space you move naturally and lose less oxygen. If your oxygen level is low, look for Cosmic Plants. Strategies & Tips As a Cosmic Insect * Your food is only present in space, so head up. Space has two large floating islands in the upper extremes of the map, next to the Black Holes. There are also smaller islands scattered about. There are eggs and Cosmic Plants for you! * Don't forget to head back down if your water is low - there's no water in space. * If your oxygen level is low, look for Cosmic Plants. While you are doing this, it is also a good idea to gain experience from Cosmic Plant, much like a Butterfly. * When you have high oxygen, look for eggs. They bring much more exp to the table than cosmic plants do. Just make sure you return to a plant afterward. * Don’t fear by the gravity and oxygen loss in space — you are one of the animals who can move naturally and lose less oxygen in space. * When you are close to evolution, make sure you're in the open space instead of in the caves. It is possible to get softlocked (stuck) inside the caves due to your evolution's large hitbox. As the Prey of a Cosmic Insect * The cosmic insect has no user controlled prey. As the predator of a Cosmic Insect * A Cosmic Angry Eye or Cosmic Bat can eat a cosmic insect. However, given the small hitbox and the fact it also has excellent performance in space, it may be difficult to eat them. 99% of the time, you won't find one, but if you do, chase it, it'll reward substantial exp. Do not go out of your way to find one though, unless one is on the leader board, in which case head to the two large islands. ** As a cosmic angry eye, it'll be more rewarding to target a Cosmic Big Insect, as it'll be much easier to kill. As a cosmic bat, go after one if you see it, but stop the chase if it goes into a narrow corridor you can't get into. * When it's down to replenish its water resources, though, one can seize the opportunity to ambush it and devour it - but it's very rare, and the Cosmic Insect will generally not waste time on the ground. Trivia * Before the 18/2/2019 update, it was known as the Cosmic Bug and ate only Stars. (Now, it is known as the Cosmic Insect, and stars are not edible). * Before the 18/2/2019 update, with Cosmic Big Eye, Cosmic Angry Eye, Cosmic Bat and Overfed Cosmic Bat (code-wise), it could hold up the oxygen level in space, but with the release of the Cosmic Plant in 18/2/2019, holding the oxygen level is no longer possible, but it will lose less oxygen in space than other animals. Category:Animals